<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chicken Soup. by duaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123064">Chicken Soup.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa'>duaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Post SvS, Roman does not like Patton, Soup, at all, hes just being a whiny babey yk, sick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman is sick after their courtroom debate and has some revelations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deceit Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman “Princey” Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman “Princey” Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chicken Soup.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman watched as Deceit sauntered into his room, hat held in his hands. He was avoiding Roman’s gaze. He wordlessly sat down at the edge of Roman’s bed, eyes glazed over. Roman stared at him for a few seconds.</p>
<p>“Uhm...?” Roman cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“You’re sick.” Deceit’s voice was monotonous, devoid of any charm and charisma it previously possessed. Roman nodded in response, wary of Deceit. Why was he here? What did he want? Deceit exhaled, shoulders drooping. He waved a hand and a bowl of soup appeared at Roman’s bedside table. Roman looked at Deceit, who still looked like he was staring at a ghost. He... wasn’t expecting <i>soup</i> of all things. </p>
<p>“Is that for me?” Deceit nodded, placing his hat back on his head. “Oh. Thank you.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Roman.” Deceit whispered. “I...”</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault.” Why was he apologising? For the first time in Roman’s life, he could actually tell that Deceit was being honest and genuine. More importantly, why wasn’t Roman unsheathing his sword, yelling for help? Deceit was here and... he looked defeated.Not the usual persona he put on. There were no wiles, no charms or tricks. No flattery. He was just <i>there</i>. </p>
<p>He got up from Roman’s bed, not quite looking at him. “I wish you got what you wanted.” He continued, still whispering. </p>
<p>“What we wanted.” Roman corrected. A sliver of smile graced Deceit’s lips. “Will I see you again?” What surprised him was how much he actually wanted to. Sure, he was evil and whatnot, but just take look at Virgil. He used to be ‘evil’ and now he was their friend. </p>
<p>Deceit raised an eyebrow, turning towards Roman. His eyes were hollow, not properly looking <i>at</i> Roman. Roman could feel the waves of sadness rolling off of him. “Sure.” </p>
<p>“Are you lying?” </p>
<p>“Bye, Roman.” </p>
<p>“See you later.” He really hoped he did. </p>
<p>Roman stared at the bowl of soup in his hands. Chicken soup. He drank it all, somehow feeling a lot better than he previously did. Not just in-terms of his physical health. Could Thomas trust Deceit? Perhaps. Roman; despite the odds; felt like <i>he</i> could. Maybe he should. He set the bowl back on his table, when his door opened again. </p>
<p>“Hiya, Roman!” Oh. “I bought you... oh um.” </p>
<p>Patton stopped in his tracks, a tray in his hands. A wave of annoyance washed over Roman. Why was Patton here? To congratulate him on a shitty decision he made so that Patton wouldn’t grill him out later? The more he thought about it, the less sense it made. Why should he be afraid of Patton? It was like Deceit said, they were equals. If they were equals, why did Roman automatically bow over to Patton’s wishes?! Sure he was Morality and was correct, but that doesn’t mean Roman should abstain from expressing his opinions and his ideas. </p>
<p>“Um, did Virgil bring you soup?” </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Logan? Huh, never took him -“</p>
<p>“It wasn’t Logan.” </p>
<p>“Aw, kiddo, you didn’t have to make it yourself, I -“</p>
<p>“It was Deceit.”</p>
<p>Patton gasped, tray wobbling a bit. “You drank it?!”</p>
<p>“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”</p>
<p>“Kiddo, that could’ve been poisoned!”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“There’s no way you could’ve known!” He exclaimed. </p>
<p>“But you know.”</p>
<p>“Of cour- uhh... I could wager a guess.”</p>
<p>“Patton, I’m not so sure I’m in the mood for company right now.”</p>
<p>“I... this is about the callback, isn’t it?” Roman gaped at him. </p>
<p>“Of course! What else would it even be?!”</p>
<p>Patton shrugged and the nonchalance in that action made Roman even more irritated. How could he just stand there like everything was fine and dandy when it so obviously was not? How could he be so careless? His actions were hurting Thomas and he still smiled and hopped around like nothing was amiss! </p>
<p>“I dunno, kiddo -“ He suddenly understood how Virgil felt when Patton called him ‘kiddo’. </p>
<p>“Stop calling me that! I’m not a kid. We’re the same age.” </p>
<p>Patton chuckled and Roman’s heart sunk even more. He wasn’t even being taken seriously. “I know, I know, it’s just that I’m the -“</p>
<p>“Yeah, who says you’re our self proclaimed dad anyways?!”</p>
<p>“Roman... you don’t mean that...”</p>
<p>“I think I would know. Please, just leave me alone for now.” He flopped back on his bed, drawing his blanket over his head. He knew that he was acting childishly, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered right now, because he felt like absolute shit.</p><hr/>
<p>“Deceit! You came!” Roman exclaimed, tossing aside his magazine. He wasn’t sure if he would come. But he did!</p>
<p>Deceit frowned at him. “I think you mean ‘away you fiend!’.” Roman scoffed. </p>
<p>“I would never!” Deceit waved his hand and another bowl of soup replaced the empty one. “Oh, thank you!”</p>
<p>Deceit nodded once. And then held up a finger before sinking out. Roman sighed, disappointed. He had hoped... well, it didn’t matter now. He was - Oh! He was back! </p>
<p>“Sorry, one of my snakes rose up with me.” Roman glanced at Deceit’s face, trying to figure out if he was lying. </p>
<p>“Are you lying? I genuinely can’t tell.” He admitted. </p>
<p>“If I told you I was lying that would ruin it, wouldn’t it?” </p>
<p>“Hmmm... I dunno. I think it would be extremely beneficial. To you.” Roman waved his spoon around as Deceit huffed a laugh. </p>
<p>“Of course, my bad.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lmk if you see a typo!!<br/>hope you like it ❤️💞</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>